Blood and Tears
by Encuentrame
Summary: One shot. Kagome is new to school where she meets Inuyasha. But not everything is good and she suffers because of her actions. Rated for violence and sexual content. Nothing too graphic.


**Standard Disclaimer(s) Apply.**

* * *

I can't wait until tomorrow, even though I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'm starting a new life. I'm no longer going to be a shy little girl. Mom and I just moved to a small town. My name is Kagome and my new home is beautiful. It's this old Victorian house with a backyard and porch. My old home was an apartment, the neighbors were really mean and loud. This is much better.

So far, school has been okay. My classes are easy enough. But I feel like I'm missing something or someone. No one has talked to me at all, and I'm already in 5th period, lunch. What if no one talks to me, ever? Am I that big of a loser? I know I'm not pretty, but still... what can I do?

"Hey, is this seat taken?" a voice says from behind interrupting my thoughts.

I turn around and find myself looking into the most handsome face in the world.

"Yes... I mean No! Y-you can sit h-here," I stammer.

He just grins and sits next to me. He has incredible amber eyes and long silver hair.

"You must be new. My name is Inuyasha; what's yours?"

"I'm Kagome... yea, Kagome, but everyone calls me Kagome," I say like a complete idiot.

He just sits there looking at me.

"You're very pretty. What I meant to say is would you like to go out with me tonight?"

I can't believe my ears; did he just as me out! I say yes, though I feel like yelling at the top of my lungs. I feel like I'm about to burst, like when you put too much air into a balloon.

After school I rush home to get ready. I still cannot believe I got asked out on my first day. What to wear? Three hours later I'm ready. The doorbell rang, I don't want Mom to answer. I rush out of the house and into his car.

"So, where are we going?" I ask. "As you know I'm new in town and haven't caught up yet with everyone else."

He looks great! I can't stop looking at him.

"Just this place called Cafe Ylianet, it's a coffee shop and bookstore," Inuyasha tells me.

The place is great; we order some lattes and just talk about everything. It starts to get late so we decide to end the date. He drives me home and stops a block away from my house, turning off the car. Inuyasha starts kissing my neck and then his hand moves lower. While he's doing this I'm thinking if I should stop him. No, I don't want to seem like a clueless kid, besides it's not like I'm a virgin. After a while, things start getting heavier. He pulls out a condom and I get on top of him.

The next day in school I see Inuyasha, but he seems to be in a rush. I wonder what happened to him? I'll talk to him at lunch. Hopefully, lunch won't be ruined.

I'm so furious! Can you believe what that jerk said to me? He was all, 'I'm sorry Kagome, but I have a serious girlfriend and I would never cheat on Kikyo.' That lying bastard! It's my entire fault for being so easy. I just can't help myself.

I'm out here in the park sitting all alone crying my heart out. I feel like I'm being watched. I turn around slowly but don't see anything. It must be my imagination.

I'm having nightmares. I can hear Inuyasha's laughter all around me as I try to run away. But I can never run fast enough, the darkness is always there, catching up to me until it's ahead of me and I'm running into it. Raindrops are falling from the sky, it's crying with me. It knows my sadness. I pour my heart out and realize it's empty, that's when I wake up.

I better forget Inuyasha. I don't care about him anymore. As the weeks pass by, I recognize I've been out on a lot of dates. Miroku, Koga, Sesshomaru, Naraku, and many more. Worst of all, they all end up like my first one with Inuyasha. Well, some guys stay longer, but I don't really feel anything for them. I still have the same dream every night.

As I get closer to my locker I see something written on it. 'SLUT' is on my locker in red lipstick. I look around at everyone. Some girls pass by snickering, other people are just staring at me. Who could have written this? Who would be so cruel?

I'm sitting in the counselor's office; she is a short women with black hair in a tight bun. She looks kind of scary. There past thirty minutes she's been asking me if I have done something for a person to do that to me. I just stare at her. What am I supposed to say? That ever since Inuyasha, I've been with about twenty guys, that I need attention. That I am a 'slut.'

Tonight's dream is different, I'm not running away anymore. Instead I'm falling from the sky into a gigantic, bloodshot eyes. I feel its liquid coolness suck me in deeper and deeper. I scream and wake up.

At school wherever I go I hear low murmurs. Slut... whore... hoe... all these run though my head. I can't go back and I can't tell anyone. I'm about to burst. All I can do is write my dreams into a book I keep hidden under my bed. Will anyone ever read it and figure out what is going on inside of me? I hope they aren't too late and I have already left this world.

I stayed after school to finish a project in the lab. I hadn't realized it was that dark outside by the time I left. I had a long way to walk and I didn't know whom to call. Mom was probably at work and none of my friends lived near me.

I started walking faster because it was getting colder. As I turned the corner I saw a black pickup truck coming behind me. It looked like Inuyasha's car. But it couldn't be his; he lived all the way across town. The car honked and I turned around. It was Inuyasha!

"Hey gorgeous, need a lift?" he asked.

"No, go away!" I yelled.

He kept going. But a block later our of nowhere someone grabbed me from an alleyway and threw me on the floor. It was Inuyasha again.

"Honey, don't fight with me, I love you; I want to be with you again," he told me.

I just stared at him and started to get up. But he pulled out a knife.

"Move and I'll kill you bitch," he yelled.

I tried to scream but he cut my face. He got on top of me. I pushed with all my force but he was too strong. Tears were coming out of my eyes and I felt my skin tear as he entered me. He kept stabbing my side while he pumped into me. When he was done, he got up and just stared at me.

"With your reputation, I wouldn't have thought you would have fought. What's wrong? Do we guys just get one taste of you?" he taunted.

I saw his lips move but couldn't hear one word. As he kept looking at me, I saw his face change. He looked worried. I don't know what happened next. Everything just got darker and a dripping noise kept getting louder. In the end of my life, my blood and tears were finally together.

* * *

**The End... this actually happened to my friend. She didn't die in the end and the guy went to jail. I wrote this right after it happened to her in April of 2003. I guess what I want to say is that you should really think about who you sleep with and also that if you have any problems you should talk them out with someone. Overall, just take care of yourself.**


End file.
